No One
Warning: This character is unbeatable in battle, don't carelessly RP against , you can never win. No One, Nobody, Noone they are one and the same. Regardless of name choice, they are all unmatched in power. Nobody knows what he is, he is above everyone, the strongest fighters, the Gods, and even existence itself. Nobody exists everywhere, however he is nonexistent at the same time. Nobody is more OP than God Modder, and Nobody is scared of him Nobody has defined him Nobody has threatened him Why is he so powerful? Well take a look at some Nobody quotes Nobody Nobody is above omnipotence Nobody is indestructible Nobody knows Everything Nobody can stop paradoxes Nobody is beyond comprehension Nobody is Everywhere Nobody can solve paradoxes Nobody is is stronger than Anybody Nobody is born from nothing Nobody can absorb Everything Nobody is above infinity Nobody can defy everything Nobody can be Everything Nobody can control his Fate Nobody has no fear Why is he so powerful? Let's take a look at some of his powers Powers Nobody asserts the law of "Nobody" at all things. For example, if you beat Nobody, you are above god, and now, Nobody can beat you If the character's power is "One level above" the opponents he faces, he would end up stronger than Nobody, but Nobody then asserts his rule that it is stronger, creating a paradox. But, as previously said, it can solve(thereby ending) the Paradox, and either way, he ends up stronger. Nobody has no face Nobody has no voice Nobody is heard by everyone. Possessions Nobody possesses Nothing Nothing can injure everything Nothing can kill everything Nothing killed everything Nobody can be beaten by Nothing Weaknesses Nobody has no weaknesses and all the literature terms that come with it Some may say that you "beat" Nobody since you technically "beat" Nobody. In this case, you are ignoring the fact that you are beating most things, in existence and whatnot. The moment you say that you can "beat" Nobody, No One, Nothing, you lose to everything in existence, and are nonexistent. Yet, he also loses to everything in nonexistence, landing himself in an ultimately endless paradox where he can, literally beat Nobody. This guy's existence and nonexistence is thereby forfeit, and it shows that something that is truly Nothing, can beat Nobody.. Technically, Nobody possesses the only thing that can defeat himself. Nothing. Note that it is impossible to use nothing to fight(your hands, feet, mind, etc. are SOMETHING) Fusions PlusOne: By fusing with PlusOne, Nobody becomes an unending paradox, and now even Nothing can't stop him. PlusOne is able to go one level above anything and beating it in its own game(Power), while Nothing is the antithesis of Power, and is forever stronger than it, on top of being the master of all things that have not happened(Nobody has destroyed God, a past/future tense). Together, literally Nobody/Nothing can beat it(Paradox 2) Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Characters added by Geti186